paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tundrathesnowpup/Contest *CLOSED*
CONTEST IS NOW CLOSED. I will be judging the story entries for a while, but I will announce the artist winners in a little while! Okay getting positive feedback so i'm gonna go for it: This contest is themed around couples and families because Valentine's day is this Saturday. I would like to see your best short story or a picture containing either: Chase and Skye with their Pups: Ace and Lani (and maybe if you're up for it- their youngest pup, Sora. She would be a puppy while Ace and Lani are Teenagers) Tundra and Rocky with their Pups: Sage , Winter , and Aurora (or any of my future gen families) Or something with any of the the couples(they have to be from my fanon universe: SkyeXChase, PrincessXZuma MarshallXRosie, TundraXRocky, KylaXRubble, Etc.) or any of my Future gen pup couples(it does not have to be romantic, but please no extreme violence or death) It doesn't have to be just one couple, it could be several of them, or it could be a double date- it's up to you! ^^ It doesn't need to be romance, but maybe something silly, or a tiny bit more dramatic~ You can choose either or you can do both. They will both be judged seperately but will be getting the same prizes. If you choose to do both, you can only win in one category but you can get double the chances of winning something. Story Entries: *Pups and the cheer-full day by ROCKYDOG13 *The Double Date by RockytheEco-pup *Pups and the Valentines Day Dinner by Smartpup Chase76 *Pups and the Anniversary by Sportthewolfsky *Bitten by the Love Bug by confetiithepartypup *Happy Valentine`s Day to our love (Love Story) by Zumadivesin *I Love You More Today Than Yesterday (Smoky And Kailey Version) by TwilightSparkleLover14 *Rocky's Valentine Disaster by TheEpicWolfMaster *Rocky Serenades Tundra (My belated Valentines contest entry) by flamingpup Picture Entries: R & T.png|Entry by Jon64 Entry.png|Contest entry by Puppylove5 Family picture.png|Entry by 258raindrop TundraXRockyCE.jpg|Entry by Wittlefuzzypuppehs Gift.jpg|Entry by Chandlerscout 1425093255709.jpg|contest entry by Pipthepuplover Rocky and Tundra.jpg|Entry by Iceethearcticpup12 Contest photo ace x winter valentine's day picnic.jpg|contest entry by ROCKYDOG13 Prizes!! First Place: ''A full picture with background and shading (limit of three characters) '''and A fullbody of a character of your choice with a transparent background '''''Second Place: Fullbody picture of a character of your choice with a transparent background Third Place: Inked sketch with colored pencil of a character of your choice Rules!! #'Under no circumstances will cheating be tolerated.' No copy/pasting bits from other stories, no tracing art or using bases, no using other people's art. If i discover that your piece is stolen, you will be disqualified! #Don't hate on other people's stories or pictures. If i see any ranting or hate on other people's entries, you will be disqualified and scolded #Do not whine if you don't win, i will not be pursuaded differently #If you join, please link your entry either in the comments of the journal or on my wall so I know that you have entered #''Deadline is March 12!! I will not accept any entries after that date. '' #Please don't copy other people's entries, If someone posts their story before you do, don't read it and then try to base your story around it or make a different version of it. Do your own writing and use your own ideas. If i see likeness to stories, there will be an issue #I will not judge the story entries until they are all completed #Have fun and try your best! Category:Blog posts